


Lying

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Toby learns that you've kept a message from A hidden.
Relationships: Toby Cavanaugh/Reader, Toby Cavanaugh/You
Kudos: 5





	Lying

You walk back into your living room with a smile, looking forward to spending the entire afternoon with Toby, only for your expression to change to a panic one when you see him holding your phone. He looks up at you as soon as you stop in your tracks, his eyes sending you a glare.

“ **You lied to me**.”

Your hands tremble, all the worst scenarios coming into your head. “Toby…”

“You promised to tell me if this sort of thing happens again, (Y/N).” He violently puts the phone back onto the table, the boy soon standing up with an intense vibe around him. “You _promised_ , (Y/N).”

“I-I know-”

“Then why did you keep this a secret from me?” He lifts up his arms in the air, his eyes full of incomprehension. “Why _didn’t_ you tell me that A was back? Don’t you know that keeping this a secret almost broke us apart?”

“Toby, I know, but-”

“There’s no ‘but’, (Y/N)! I know you’re scared, but it’s not an excuse to not tell me-”

“ _ **They said they would kill you!**_ ” His eyes go wide when he sees the tears falling down onto your cheeks, muffled cries by your hand on your mouth coming to him. “I tried to tell you, b-but they said… they said they would get rid of y-you if I did and…”

“(Y/N)…” He erases the space between you and gently puts his hands on his shoulders, guilt plastered on his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

“ _I don’t want you to die._ ” He slowly wraps his arms around you and you tightly grab the back of his shirt with your fingers, your tears starting to soak the front. “ _I don’t- god, please don’t die._ ”

“I won’t.” He holds onto you as much as he can, putting his chin on top of your head. “Okay? I won’t die. A will do nothing to me.”

“ _I-I’m **so**_ _sorry._ ”

“It’s okay, I…” He takes a small pause, his heart rapidly breaking at the sound of your sobs. “ _I’m sorry too._ ”


End file.
